No Girls Allowed
by NightJasmine10
Summary: Jasmine and Kotennyo go out dancing at a club for a girls' night out and wind up coming across some very interesting characters. SensuiXItsuki, Ties in with Musical Espionage.
_**No Girls Allowed**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this one shot is my OC Jasmine._

 **Notes:** _ **This one shot takes place between the Dark Tournament and the Chapter Black Sagas so, it takes place between chapters 1 and 2 of my multi-chaptered fanfic "Musical Espionage". If you haven't checked that or any of the one shot/drabbles that tie into it out yet or the ones that don't, they and the first 15 chapters are available to read on and AO3.**_

 **One Shot Summary:** Jasmine and Kotennyo go out dancing at a club for a girls' night out and wind up coming across some very interesting characters. SensuiXItsuki, Ties in with Musical Espionage.

Jasmine stood in front of her bedroom mirror putting the finishing touches on her makeup. After she was finished, she put her pink lipstick back into her purple makeup bag and took one look in the mirror looking at her outfit that was a cute purple strapless dress with a pink vest, black leggings, purple and pink platform shoes, a purple choker around her slender neck and a cute purple headband resting on her brown curls.

She then grabbed her purse and walked out of her bedroom and greeted her redheaded god friend and roommate, Koashura who was currently getting ready for his double shift at Mushiori University's coffee counter.

"Hey Koashura."

Stuffing his wallet into his back pocket, he greeted his human friend, "Hey Jas, sorry I can't talk too long but, I'm in a really big hurry."

Jasmine chuckled, "Hey that's okay."

Just then Kotennyo emerged from the bathroom wearing a skin tight red dress with red platform heels on her feet. Koashura quickly ran over to her and gave her a quick kiss. Once they parted, he then began to apologize to her, "Dearest, I hope you're not mad that I can't go out with you and Jasmine tonight."

Kotennyo chuckled and shook her head, "No I'm not. You had to work and that's a whole lot more important than going out to dance at a club for a couple of hours. Jasmine and I will be just fine."

Jasmine smiled, "Yeah, Kotennyo and I have been planning on going out for a girls' night anyway."

Looking at the cat clock hanging on the wall, Koashura gave Kotennyo another quick kiss, "You two have fun and I'll see you both later tonight."

The young goddess gave her boyfriend a sweet smile, "We will and have a good double shift."

Koashura gave her a kiss on the cheek, slipped on his shoes, his leather jacket and his hat and then left the apartment for work. Kotennyo then grabbed her purse and asked her human friend, "Ready to go have some fun and meet new people?"

Jasmine smiled, "Sure."

Both young women left the apartment and took the bus to Downtown Mushiori City. Jasmine and Kotennyo arrived at their stop ten minutes later. After getting off the bus, they only walked for about five minutes until they walked up to Mushiori City's hottest dance club, "Club Red". The two young women only waited to get in for about five minutes until the bouncer let them in.

Kotennyo chuckled as she and Jasmine walked passed a group of ordinary humans who were complaining, "Wow humans can be so impatient."

Jasmine chuckled, "Oh definitely."

Walking inside the club, loud music was playing and colorful strobe lights danced across the ceiling above the dance floor. The two women made their way over to the bar and the ordinary human bartender asked them, "What can I get you foxy ladies?"

Jasmine chuckled at the guy's cheesy comment, "I would like a glass of white wine please."

"Same here," Kotennyo interjected.

"Coming right up."

They only waited less than a minute before they got their drinks. As they were sipping their wine, Kotennyo asked her human friend, "So, do you see anyone interesting that you would like to dance with?"

Jasmine looked around at the crowd and shrugged her small shoulders, "Not really. No offense Kotennyo, I don't really feel all that comfortable with dancing with strangers."

The young goddess took a sip from her wine, "It's not like we're here to pick up guys because we're not. Hell, I already have a really great boyfriend who I have been crazy about for over 500 years. No other guy compares to Koashura."

Kotennyo took another sip and added, "Now you on the other hand. From what Caroline and Shizuru have been telling me, you haven't dated anyone for nearly three years."

Jasmine took a sip from her wine and sighed, "I'm not looking for anyone. I just want to concentrate on myself and school for right now."

Kotennyo scoffed, "Yeah right, since Spring Break you have been talking about Koenma nonstop. You two seemed to have hit it off during the Dark Tournament."

The young demon hunter shook her head at her friend's words, "You know nothing is ever going to become of it. Kotennyo, I only hung out with him twice and I doubt he'll ever come back from Spirit World."

Sadly, the girls' conversation was interrupted by a very drunk ordinary human who then asked Kotennyo, "Hey hot stuff want to dance?"

Kotennyo rolled her brown eyes, "No thank you, I already have a boyfriend."

"Oh come on, I don't see anyone here." He then put his hand on Kotennyo's leg and began to rub her thigh.

Jasmine grabbed the man's shoulder, "She already told you no. Now piss off."

The drunk glared at the Alaskan psychic, "Fuck off you flat chested American bitch."

Both Jasmine and Kotennyo shot him a death glare and the goddess barked, "What did you say to my friend?"

"I said she's flat chested and she is in comparison to you. Man you have nice tits."

Without thinking about what she was going to do next, Jasmine then whipped out one of her fans and hit the ordinary human drunk on the back of the head without bothering to use any of her spirit energy. The blow knocked the man to the floor and before he knew what was happening next, Kotennyo hauled off and kicked him really hard in the crotch and barked angrily, "Drop the fantasy. You think you can do whatever you want to innocent women who just want to go out and have their own fun? You know what? NO MEANS NO! ALSO MY FRIEND IS NOT FLAT CHESTED YOU PIECE OF SHIT! GO NEAR US AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU!"

The young goddess then gave him another kick this time to the stomach which forced him to the other side of the room. Cheers and laughter erupted from around the club the loudest was a couple of guys who sat near where the drunk landed and they were applauding Jasmine and Kotennyo while laughing really hard. They were both very handsome men. The first guy had long green hair and beautiful golden yellow eyes and the other had a tan complexion with what appeared to be a blue dot on the middle of his forehead, his black hair slicked back and beautiful sparkling blue eyes.

The two guys in question happened to be Shinobu Sensui and his demon lover Itsuki. The former spirit detective and his handsome demon boyfriend were currently out scoping for

any new psychics to help them with opening a tunnel to the Demon World while they were going out as a couple for the first time in the last few months.

Itsuki took a sip from his red wine and asked his human lover, "So Mr. Sensui, what do you think? Do you think they would be helpful to us?"

Taking a look at the college bound psychic and her goddess friend, Sensui who was currently with his Minoru personality present, shook his head, "No Itsuki."

The six handed demon looked over to his lover, "Why not?"

Sensui took a swig from his beer bottle and replied, "Remember our one ground rule during our recruitment process, no girls allowed. Besides, Miss America Curly Top seems too strong willed for us and Miss Red Dress, from what I can sense is not human nor is she a demon."

Gazing at Sensui lovingly, Itsuki chuckled, "I believe she's a god like your old boss. Speaking of that son of a bitch, I just hope he's not here. You know what I'd do to him if he was."

The former spirit detective chuckled, "Now, now, Itsuki just relax. Koenma is not here and thank god. But, once we start the tunnel opening he'll notice. I'm sure of it."

Itsuki gave his lover a dark smirk and lightly kissed his hand even though he preferred either the original Shinobu personality or the sweet Naru personality the best but, he still loved Sensui nonetheless. Back across the dance floor at the bar, wanting to make sure her best friend didn't hurt herself, Jasmine asked, "Kotennyo is your foot alright? Can you walk on it?"

Kotennyo chuckled, "Yeah Jas, I'm just fine." She then got up from sitting on the bar stool and stood up, "See?"

Jasmine shook her head and laughed, "You're a nut." She then finished off her glass of wine and mentioned, "Did you see those two guys who were cheering for us?"

The young goddess finished off her glass of wine and nodded, "Yeah." She then looked in the direction of where Sensui and Itsuki were sitting and then replied to her human friend, "I hate to break it to you Jasmine but, I think they're gay."

Hearing that Jasmine shifted her attention to them and replied, "Kotennyo, I wasn't thinking about dating either one of them because, I told you, I'm not here to pick up any guys tonight."

Looking at Sensui and Itsuki who were currently chatting and laughing with each other and Itsuki affectionately gazing at Sensui, Jasmine smiled, "Awe, looks like they're a couple. Isn't that sweet? It makes me so happy to see two people who found each other that are out and about enjoying each other's company."

She then sighed, "They're so lucky."

Kotennyo looked over at Jasmine, shook her head and said practically mumbling, "You'll find your perfect guy someday Jasmine. Hell, Koashura mentioned to me the other day that he can sense that your dream guy is coming for you very soon. I really hope it's Koenma. The poor bastard really needs a girlfriend."

Hearing Kotennyo mumbling and not hearing what it was, Jasmine shifted her attention to her, "What was that?"

The young goddess chuckled, "Oh nothing. Do you want to ask those guys if they want to dance with us? You know just as a friendly group thing? Come on Jas, I know you're nervous about meeting strangers but, come on, wouldn't it be fun?"

Knowing that Kotennyo wasn't going to let up, Jasmine sweetly chuckled and shrugged her small shoulders, "Okay, I don't see why not. I hope they're nice."

Across the bar on the other side of the dance floor, Sensui and Itsuki looked around the room some more and the former spirit detective sighed, "I'm not finding anyone. What about you Itsuki?"

Itsuki shook his head, "Nope." He then shifted his attention back to his human lover, "Well, I guess while we're here, maybe we should take a break."

Sensui took another swig from his beer bottle and nodded in agreement even though he was hoping to find a psychic tonight. Suddenly out the corner of his eye, he noticed two people walking across the dance floor towards him and Itsuki. He then looked over and saw two young women walking towards them.

Sensui chuckled and said, "Itsuki, don't look now."

Itsuki also looked in their direction. Jasmine and Kotennyo now stood in front of the former spirit detective and his boyfriend and the Alaskan psychic was the first to speak, "Hello."

Before Itsuki could say anything to them, Sensui responded, "Hi."

Jasmine gave them a sweet smile, "Would you like to dance with me and my friend?"

The ex-spirit detective took a swig from his beer and replied, "I hate to break your hearts girls but, I'm not interested in women that way."

Jasmine began to laugh and waved her hands defensively, "No, no, not to worry, we're not here to pick up any guys tonight."

"Yeah, I already have a boyfriend." Kotennyo interjected.

Sensui and Itsuki finished off their drinks and Jasmine added, "Besides, I saw the way you two were looking at each other and I got that vibe that you guys are together and who am I to break up a happy relationship?"

Sensui and Itsuki looked at each other and the six handed demon thought in his head, "Oh Shinobu if she only knew of the kind of things that go on between us. The poor girl would die from a heart attack if she found out about the kind of lewd and depraved things we partake in."

The two men shifted their attention back to Jasmine and Kotennyo and Sensui responded, "Well, if it's just dancing, I don't see why not. What about you Itsuki?"

Itsuki stared at the girls for a minute and shrugged his shoulders, "Okay sure."

Just then in Sensui's head, the original Shinobu then spoke to Minoru, "You better be nice to her Minoru. I know how you can be a bit disrespectful and mean to women. Just because we are attracted to men, that doesn't mean we should be cruel to the opposite sex."

Minoru responded back, "Don't worry Shinobu, she's seems too sweet and naïve to mess with. But…perhaps she may know some stuff. Her friend is a goddess from Spirit World. Maybe…I can butter her up a little, just to see if she has some useful information."

"Minoru please be nice to her. She doesn't seem like she's desperate for a boyfriend or anything. Also, I don't think she does know anything. You can try but, I don't think you'd get very far. I feel she may not be much of a threat. Do you want me to come out and talk to her?"

"That's not necessary Shinobu. Just go back to your little nap."

Shinobu just sighed and became silent once more deciding that arguing with Minoru wasn't worth it. Just then Kazuya decided to interrupt, "How about I deal with her and her friend?"

Minoru chuckled, "No Kazuya. They don't seem like much of a threat. I can sense that their power levels are only equivalent to that of an upper B Class apparition. They're weaklings compared to me."

Kazuya responded, "Whatever." Like Shinobu, he was silent once more.

Just then the Naru personality spoke, "What's wrong with her voice? She seems nice but, she speaks with a funny accent."

Minoru couldn't help but laugh a little at what she just said, "I don't know Naru but, she doesn't look or seem Japanese. I'll ask her where she's from."

Naru responded with a hint of nervousness in her voice, "Okay. There is something about her that scares me. I don't know what it is but, she's kind of scary."

"Naru, she's harmless. Stop being such a worry wart. Go back to sleep."

Naru sighed and then became silent like Shinobu and Kazuya. Sensui or more like Minoru was snapped back to reality when he heard Jasmine's voice say, "Yes! I love this song!"

The two men and two women were already out on the dance floor and listening to the song, Sensui recognized it as "Into the Groove" by Madonna. He smiled and said to himself in his head, "At least she has good taste in music." The group of four then started dancing.

Shinobu spoke once again, "Yes she does."

"I agree." Naru interjected.

Shinobu and Naru were silenced once again when Jasmine spoke, "Hey, I hope you don't mind if I ask this but, what is your name?"

Sensui was brought back to reality again and replied to the young Alaskan demon hunter, "My name?" He then thought about it for a minute and said, "My name is Shinobu."

The real Shinobu sighed, "Dammit Minoru."

"Stay out of this Shinobu. Go back to sleep."

Shinobu sighed with annoyance and silenced once more. Jasmine smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Shinobu, my name is Jasmine."

She stuck out her hand to him and Sensui stared at it. Seeing his boyfriend's hesitation, Itsuki chuckled and shook his head deciding to mess with his lover he said, "Just shake her hand."

Sensui gave her a kind smile and shook hands with her, "The pleasure is mine."

They then let go of each other's hands and Jasmine asked, "What's your demon boyfriend's name?"

Hearing that, Itsuki looked at her, raising his eyebrows and Sensui responded, "His name is Itsuki."

Jasmine smiled and shook hands with the six handed demon, "Nice to meet you Itsuki."

They go of each other's hands and Itsuki responded, "Nice to meet you too. How did you know that I'm a demon?"

Jasmine sweetly giggled, "I was born with a high spiritual awareness, it runs in my mother's family. I have it, my sister has it, so does my mom and my brother, my grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins and several generations before us. My dad on the other hand is totally normal."

Sensui shifted his attention to Kotennyo, "What's your name?"

Kotennyo smiled politely, "Kotennyo and just like your boyfriend, I'm not human either. I'm a goddess."

The former spirit detective smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Kotennyo."

They continued dancing in silence for a few more minutes and another Madonna song which was "Lucky Star" started playing. Deciding to break the ice again this time and to start his little plan to get some information out of her, Sensui asked Jasmine thinking of a good question to get her to warm up to him, "So, you're a Madonna fan?"

Jasmine smiled and nodded, "Yep. I own every album she's released so far and that includes the "Immaculate Collection" and her Remix albums. What about you Shinobu? Do you like Madonna?"

Sensui nodded, "Yeah, what I like about her the most is that she has great stage presence. She really knows how to draw in her audience and keep it. Don't you agree Itsuki?"

Itsuki nodded, "For a normal human, she certainly does. Her music is quite interesting and so are her costumes. That cone bra thing is hilarious."

Jasmine burst out laughing, "I know right? I dressed up as her wearing a replica of that bra for this last Halloween. Remember that Kotennyo?"

Kotennyo laughed, "Yeah I remember that. Humans always wear the wildest costumes on Halloween."

"You should talk, you and Koashura dressed up as Raggedy Anne and Andy."

Kotennyo continued to laugh, "What? We thought it would be funny and it was."

Itsuki started cracking up as did Sensui. Jasmine and Kotennyo started laughing too and after laughing for a couple of minutes, Sensui decided to change the subject, he then said to Jasmine, "I hope you don't mind if I ask Jasmine but, you don't look or seem Japanese, are you American?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yep. I'm originally from Alaska. I moved here to Mushiori City when was 13. I'm 20 now and a pre-med student at Mushiori University. What about you, Shinobu and you Itsuki?"

Sensui and Itsuki looked at each other and Itsuki leaned over and whispered in his ear, "What is it?"

Sensui whispered back, "This girl is a psychic right?"

Itsuki raised an eyebrow and whispered back, "Yeah? Mr. Sensui, I thought you said no girls allowed when we're recruiting psychics?"

Before the former spirit detective could reply, Kotennyo then asked them, "What you guys whispering about?"

Sensui and Itsuki shifted their attention back to the two young women and Sensui replied, "Can you two excuse us for just a minute?"

Jasmine gave him a friendly smile, "Sure."

The ex-spirit detective and his demon lover walked off to the side so they were out of earshot from Kotennyo and Jasmine. Sensui then replied to his boyfriend, "I am still sticking to that rule but, I just want to possibly see if she has some knowledge that could prove useful to us. If not, we'll just let her be on her merry way. Besides, once the tunnel to Demon World is open, she won't stand a chance for very long even if she puts up a fight."

Itsuki formed a dark smirk on his handsome face. He was clearly getting turned on to his human lover's suggestion, "You know Mr. Sensui, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Her friend is a goddess, so Little Miss Jasmine must have some form of intelligence. What is your plan?"

Sensui looked around to make sure no one was looking and thanking his lucky stars that nobody was, he gave Itsuki a quick kiss and parted seconds later. He then began to whisper his plan into the six handed demon's ear. Itsuki licked his luscious lips, getting turned on by this.

Meanwhile on the dance floor with Kotennyo and Jasmine, the young goddess noted her human friend's nervousness, "Jasmine are you okay?"

Snapping out of her thoughts and not wanting to ruin their fun time by alarming Kotennyo about the weird feeling got being around Sensui or "Shinobu", Jasmine simply responded, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Shen the checked her watch, "We can stay for another hour but, when it strikes midnight, we gotta get back to the apartment because we have class in the morning."

The music then changed to a Run DMC song and Sensui and Itsuki walked back with the former spirit detective apologizing, "My apologies, Itsuki and I needed to discuss a private matter."

He then shifted his attention back to Jasmine as the group of four started dancing again, "So Alaska huh? I have been there once. Itsuki and I went there on a cruise last summer."

Still feeling like this "Shinobu" guy was odd, Jasmine politely smiled and decided to continue their friendly conversation, "Oh, you guys have? Where did you go?"

Before Sensui could reply, Itsuki interjected, "First, we hung out in Anchorage for a couple of days and hopped on a plane to someplace called "Valdez". It was a very interesting little town. It sure had plenty of demonic activity going on."

Still keep her polite manner, the young demon hunter sweetly giggled, "That's my hometown and yes, I know about the demonic activity there. My family and I are demon hunters. But, we only kill the bad ones that we deem as a threat to the human race and leave the good ones that live peacefully among humans alone."

Hearing that, both Sensui and Itsuki eyed Jasmine with pure interest. Sensui smiled and thought himself, "Jackpot. She must know a great deal about Spirit World."

Just then the original Shinobu interjected, "This turned…interesting."

Minoru chuckled, "I'll say. Here goes nothing."

Watching the conversation in front of her, Kotennyo was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. She began to suspect that Sensui and Itsuki must be up to no good. Eyeing the two lovers, she narrowed her brown eyes and shifted her attention to Jasmine and tapped her on her small bony shoulder.

Jasmine looked at her, "Yes Kotennyo?"

"I'm going to go use the ladies room."

Not getting the hint, the young psychic smiled, "Okay, don't get lost."

Kotennyo facepalmed and not wanting to ruin their nice time either, she then walked in the direction towards the ladies room. Jasmine shifted her attention back to Sensui and Itsuki and continued to dance trying to ignore the weird vibe Sensui was giving her. Deciding to break the ice, Itsuki asked her, "How long have you been hunting demons Jasmine?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she smiled at the handsome six handed demon, "Since I was five but, I haven't in the last several months being that I'm trying to concentrate on my schoolwork and my job as a nurse's aide at the hospital. I am trying to keep my demon hunter life separate from my normal one."

The conversation between Jasmine and the lovers went on for another five minutes and Kotennyo came back from the ladies room. Upon coming back, the young goddess heard Sensui say to Jasmine, "I hope you don't mind if I ask you this but, is Spirit World involved with your family? I'm just asking out of curiosity more than anything else."

Kotennyo just silently walked back over to the group and just started dancing like nothing was wrong. She waited in anticipation for her human friend's answer. Kotennyo saw a sly little smirk forming on the corner of Jasmine's mouth and the young demon hunter responded, "No, not really. If you want to know about Spirit World, why don't you ask Kotennyo?"

Kotennyo let out a loud sigh in relief and Jasmine heard that and shifted her attention to her, "Ah you're back."

The young goddess smiled, "Yeah. So, what are you guys talking about?"

Sensui and Itsuki just stared at the two young women. The six handed demon grabbed his lover's hand and apologized to the girls as he gently pulled his lover, "Ladies could you excuse us for a minute?"

Jasmine and Kotennyo both politely smiled and the young human woman sweetly replied, "Sure. Take your time."

On the edge of the dance floor and out of earshot from the two girls, Sensui began to feel anxious, "What the hell is going on? Is that little witch bluffing?"

Itsuki shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but, I think she and her goddess friend must have caught on to what we're doing. I just hope she doesn't find out about our plans for the tunnel or it'll screw everything up. Tell you what, why don't I talk to her? No offense Minoru but, you are not good with women."

Sensui sighed, "Fine."

Back with Kotennyo and Jasmine the girls were also in deep conversation with each other. Kotennyo then remarked, "Wow, is it just me or are those guys just trying to extort us for some information. I mean, what's up with that?"

Jasmine shrugged her small shoulders, "I don't know," She then gave Kotennyo a dark smirk, "but you know what? I think it would be fun to mess with their heads for a little bit. They want to know about Spirit World right? Hell, I don't know much other than what little you and Koashura told me. You know way more than I do."

"Fuck, I'm not going to tell them anything."

Jasmine gave a sadistic chuckle, "I know but, that doesn't mean we can't have fun with them." Kotennyo didn't like the look on her friend's face, "Please don't stoop to their level. Jasmine what is going on in that head of yours?"

The young psychic checked her watch, "Well, since we have a little over thirty minutes left before we have to leave, let's have some fun with Itsuki and Shinobu." She then gestured for Kotennyo to come closer to her and whispered into the goddess's ear of her plan.

Kotennyo started cracking up, "That's diabolical, sick, and wrong…I'm in."

Sensui and Itsuki walked back onto the dance floor and Itsuki apologized this time, "My deepest apologies, we needed to discuss another personal matter."

Jasmine gave a friendly smile, "Oh that's fine."

The music then began to play C&C Music Factory's "Gonna Make You Sweat" and the young demon hunter started off the conversation this time as the two women and two men started dancing again, "So where were we? Oh yes, now I remember, Kotennyo why don't you tell these kind gentlemen about your home?"

Kotennyo smiled at her human friend and shifted her attention back to Sensui and Itsuki, "Well, I am originally from Spirit World. My boyfriend and I have only been living here in the Human World for seven months. So what do you want to know?"

Both men just stared at her not knowing what they should ask her. Sensui then thought to himself in his head, "I hope she has something good on my former boss."

Shinobu then sighed getting sick of this whole thing, "Minoru, I think you should give it up. These girls are a lot smarter than we gave them credit for. It's time to throw in the towel."

Minoru was getting a bit agitated at Shinobu by this point, "Not yet, I have to get as much as possible out of them and after I'm done with them, perhaps maybe…"

"Minoru, don't. They're not going to say or do anything or they're probably bluffing."

"Fine Shinobu, you don't have to be a nag."

Just then Sensui snapped back to reality hearing Kotennyo saying, "I'm so glad that I live here now. Spirit World was such a goddamn wasteland."

The former spirit detective eyed the goddess curiously, "How so?"

The group of four continued dancing as the music changed to another song. Jasmine stared at her friend hoping that she wouldn't give away certain intimate details of her home world even though Kotennyo did harbor a deep hatred for her former home after enduring the horrors she and Koashura went through. Itsuki decided not to intervene in this and just danced watching the scene unfold in front of him.

The six handed demon then thought to himself in his head, "This is beginning to get interesting. I don't know what's in store for you Sensui but, this looks like it's going to be loads of fun. Let's see what these lovely young ladies have in store for you."

Kotennyo just sighed, "I don't really think I should talk about it."

Jasmine then glanced at her watch and seeing that she and Kotennyo had twenty minutes left, she began to wonder how long they were going to hold off Sensui and Itsuki. Sensui was beginning to get a bit impatient but, keeping to his plan and keeping up his polite manner he then gave Kotennyo a warm smile, "Just take your time."

The two men and two women continued dancing for another five minutes and Jasmine once again glanced at her watch. She and Kotennyo had fifteen minutes left. Itsuki watched the two girls for their next move, enjoying every second of his human lover's torment. Noticing that the young Alaskan psychic kept checking her watch every five minutes, Sensui asked her, "Do you need to be someplace?"

Jasmine politely smiled back, "Yes actually. Kotennyo and I have to leave soon because we have to get home and go to bed, early college classes and all."

The former spirit detective, despite getting impatient, kept up his polite manner and replied, "Oh, we don't mean to keep you two out for too long but, until you two have to leave, why don't we continue our friendly chat?"

Jasmine then formed a sly smirk on her lovely paled freckled face which in turn began to kind of creep Sensui or Minoru out a little bit. She then smiled showing her slightly crooked teeth, "Oh yes, where are my manners. Um, Kotennyo what were you going to say to these fine gentlemen?"

Sensui then thought to himself in his head, "Who is this girl? There is something odd about her."

Hearing what his second alter said, the original Shinobu began to laugh, "Oh Minoru, I told you, you should have given up but did you listen? Noooooo…of course not, you never listen to a damn word I say unless it involves the demise of human kind. Good grief you're such a stubborn moron that doesn't know when to quit."

Minoru sighed becoming very agitated by the host personality, "Oh be quiet Shinobu. I don't need your nagging."

"I told you she's scary." Naru interjected and annoyed with her as well, Minoru then sighed, "You too Naru. You are just as irritating as Shinobu."

He was then snapped back to reality as Kotennyo spoke once again, "Well, my boyfriend, Koashura and I were kicked out because, that fat tyrant brought phony charges against us and we wound up getting arrested."

Both lovers eyed her with interest and Jasmine just stared at her best friend blankly. She prayed that Kotennyo wouldn't share too much with them. Sensui then decided to bring out the big guns. He then pretended to act concerned and asked her, "What were the phony charges?"

The song then changed again as the group of four continued to dance. Itsuki continued to watch his human lover and the two women still trying to pull a fast one on him. Jasmine then gave her watch another quick glance and seeing that they only had ten minutes left, she began to worry that Kotennyo was being worn down by the former spirit detective.

They continued dancing for another five minutes and Kotennyo replied, "Hmmmm…it was just really stupid. You don't want to hear it."

Sensui's patience was beginning to wear thin and still keeping his kind, polite, and caring mask on, he gave her another warm smile, "It's alright, I promise I won't say anything to anyone. Who am I going to tell? My goldfish?"

Jasmine just slightly chuckled as did Kotennyo. The young demon hunter began to notice her best friend's nervousness. Kotennyo didn't know how the hell she was going to keep this up. She passed a quick glance at Jasmine's watch and saw that she and Jasmine had five more minutes until they would make a break for it.

The young goddess bit her lip and Sensui saw that. Her nervousness delighted him and the thought to himself, "Oh here it comes. Come on Miss Kotennyo, open the flood gates."

She looked at Jasmine who gently brushed one of her long brown spiral curls behind her ear to signal her to give him a little something but, not too much. Kotennyo shifted her attention back to Sensui and gave him a blank expression and replied, "Okay, those charges were treason and slandering the "good name" of the king. I'm telling you it was total bullshit. Someone needed to say something about the crimes the old tyrant committed. Hell, not even Koenma knows about the crimes King Yama has done. I wouldn't have even gone out with him if he was anything like his dad. To be fair, Koenma isn't. He's very sweet and even though it didn't work out between me and him, I really hope Koenma finds a nice girl that'll treat him right and can get down to his emotional level."

Kotennyo continued to spill the beans about Spirit World and Koenma and that was when Jasmine realized that their plan had just completely went downhill. The young demon hunter needed to think fast to save hers and her best friend's butts and taking a look at her watch, she thanked her lucky stars that it had just struck midnight.

Jasmine then decided interrupt Kotennyo by interjecting, "Oh my god, Shinobu, Itsuki, I hate to cut this chat short but, Kotennyo and I really have to leave."

Quickly realizing what she did, Kotennyo then chimed in, "Yeah, we have early morning classes we have to wake up for and my boyfriend is expecting us to come home any minute now."

They all stopped dancing and before Sensui could say anything to them Jasmine sweetly smiled holding onto her purse straps, "It was really nice meeting you Shinobu and you, Itsuki. It was really nice dancing and talking with you guys."

Sensui nodded and still keeping his polite manner he replied, "It was nice meeting and talking with you fine ladies as well."

"Same here, you two have a good day at school tomorrow." Itsuki added.

Jasmine and Kotennyo both gave them sweet smiles and turned around walking off the dance floor after bidding both men a goodnight. As they were walking, Jasmine said in a low voice only she and Kotennyo could hear, "Just keep walking and don't look back."

The two young women walked quickly to the club's exit and rushed out the door. Back on the dance floor, Itsuki couldn't help but, laugh and said, "You know what they were doing Mr. Sensui?"

Sensui or Minoru stared at his lover without saying anything and narrowed his blue eyes at him when the six handed demon began to laugh saying, "They were trying to play you for a sap. I admit, Little Miss Jasmine and Miss Kotennyo are crafty ones."

Sensui sighed and he and Itsuki walked across the dance floor over to the bar and ordered a couple of drinks and while sipping on them, Itsuki then added, "At least they let it slip about the corruption going on in Spirit World. And just think about the kind of stuff we can blackmail that pacifier sucking brat with?"

Sensui took a swig from his beer bottle, "Yes, they did. I'm surprised we didn't catch on to that when we still worked for them. You know, if that Jasmine girl and her goddess friend were males instead of females, I believe we could have swayed them to join our crusade against mankind and Spirit World." Deciding to change the subject, he asked his lover, "Ready to start looking for male psychics again?"

Itsuki sipped from his red wine and darkly smiled, "Yes Mr. Sensui." The lovers then began their search for male psychics to help them with their plan to open the tunnel to the Demon World.

Meanwhile two blocks away from the club with Kotennyo and Jasmine, they arrived at the bus stop in the nick of time and quickly rushed onto the bus. They paid the bus driver and found a couple of seats in the back and sat down next to each other. During the bus ride back home, Kotennyo then broke the silence between her and Jasmine, "Wow, that was close and Jasmine I'm sorry I screwed everything up."

Finally catching her breath, the young psychic replied, "Don't worry about it. I don't think they're going to tell anyone. I highly doubt that they even have a connection to Spirit World at all. But…"

Kotennyo stared at her, "But what?"

Jasmine looked down at her black and white handbag that was sitting on her lap, sighed and looked back up at her goddess friend, "I sensed that there was something off about that Shinobu guy."

"How so?"

Jasmine took a deep breath and replied, "Well, sure he was nice and polite but, I had this odd feeling that the guy we saw was not the real thing. Like, he was hiding his true self and the guy we saw was like some sort of a decoy or something. I don't know it's kind of hard to explain."

Kotennyo sat there and blinked her pretty brown eyes, "You know what, I kind of got a creepy vibe from him too. But his demon boyfriend, wow, he was even creepier."

The young demon hunter nodded in agreement, "Surely we'll never bump into them again. As much as I enjoyed talking and toying with them, I don't think I want to hang out with them again."

Kotennyo chuckled, "Ditto."

Both young women burst out laughing and got off at their stop ten minutes later. They only walked a couple of blocks back to their apartment complex and after pressing the buzzer on the gate's intercom, Koashura let them in. When they walked into the apartment, the redheaded god looked up from watching his current show on TV and asked them, "How was it?"

Jasmine and Kotennyo sat down on the couch and they began to tell him about the eventful night they had at the club including bumping into "Shinobu" and his boyfriend Itsuki. Koashura was relieved that his loving girlfriend and human roommate got out of that situation unscathed. He even thought Sensui and Itsuki sounded creepy and after talking for another hour, the three friends went to bed. Jasmine was correct to assume that she and Kotennyo would never bump into Shinobu Sensui and Itsuki again.

A few weeks later, the aforementioned former spirit detective and his lover had finally found a group of male psychics they persuaded to join their side and succeeded in opening a tunnel to the Demon World. Koenma did take notice and he and his current spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi and their team went after them. As for Jasmine and her two god friends, well they wound up dealing with their own turmoil at the time due to the Alaskan psychic getting nightmares that turned out to be premonitions about the upcoming hospital incident that was to take place at the hospital she worked at. In turn, that said incident was to cause Jasmine to lose someone she cared deeply about.


End file.
